A Slumber Party at Bag End (Extended Version)
by LavaLamp13
Summary: Preteen Frodo hosts a sleepover with Sam, Merry, Pippin, and an unexpected guest. (I had to edit it because I had better ideas.


*Author's Note: The reason the hobbits have modern tech such as cell phones and television and stuff you probably won't find during Bilbo's time is because this is supposed to be a funny story! Kind of like a parody.

Frodo couldn't wait to invite his friends over for a sleepover. He was ecstatic when Bilbo said he could invite a few people over to spend the night.

Frodo saw Sam, Merry, and Pippin in the field where they usually met to play and talk. He waved to them and, panting, quickly said, "Heywannacomeferasleppp…"

Merry cocked his head to the side. "Now what in Middle-earth did you just say?" he asked, boggled.

Frodo wiped his sweaty brow and gasped, "Do you guys want to come over to my place and spend the night?"

"Of course, Frodo! Anything for you!" Sam immediately responded.

"Sure," Merry said.

Pippin scratched his nose. "Uh…I have a dentist's appointment later today…"

Merry nudged him in the ribs. "Oh, come on, Pip! Just tell your mom to call the dentist and postpone the appointment!"

Pippin grinned. "Great idea!"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" Frodo cheered.

Unfortunately, Wally Wart, the most annoying hobbit in the Shire (and the only one with stick-straight hair), had overheard the four friends discussing their big bash. He waddled over in their direction.

"Oh, good lord," groaned Frodo. "Here comes the old toad."

"Hey, gang!" Wally lisped. "What's up?"

"Taking about the awesome sleepover we're gonna have tonight," Sam replied.

"Whoa!" Wally gasped. "Where's it gonna be?"

"At Frodo's house," Merry said.

"Neat-o!" Wally cried. "I'll be there!"

Pippin snorted.

"Er…" Frodo muttered. "Sorry, Wally, but…you can't come."

"Why not?" Wally gasped.

"Well…um…there's not enough space."

"Not true!" Wally snarled, blinking back tears. "Your house is gigantic! I can fit in!"

"Look, Wally, Frodo doesn't want you to come and that's final!" Sam spat.

Wally ran away, sobbing.

"Sam," Frodo sighed. "You didn't have to be so mean."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

"I guess we'd better get home and get ready!" Merry announced.

"Par-tay!" Pippin whooped.

"See ya soon!" Frodo called.

When Frodo arrived home at Bag End, he saw Bilbo standing, and comforting a distraught Wally.

"Argh! Wally, get out of my house!" Frodo screamed, alarmed.

"FRODO BAGGINS!" Bilbo yelled. "You made this poor lad cry, did you not?"

"What? All I said was that he couldn't come!" Frodo protested.

Wally cried harder. "See, Mr. Baggins? Your nephew is a big, fat meanie!"

"There, there," Bilbo soothed. "You can stay the night here if you want."

"But that's not fair!" Frodo screamed. "I don't like him!"

"Ha, ha!" Wally taunted. "Your uncle said I could come to the party!"

"He's coming, Frodo, and that's final!" Bilbo barked.

"Fine," Frodo hissed. He stomped to his room and slammed the door. He flopped down on the bed and grumbled to himself.

Wally went home to get his stuff, and came back in five minutes.

"Frodo," Bilbo called. "Aren't you going to entertain your guest?"

Pouting, Frodo stamped out of his room and into the living room. He grabbed the remote from the couch and turned on the TV.

"I want to watch My Little Pony!" Wally demanded.

Frodo grimaced and changed the channel. Pinkie Pie bounced on the screen. Frodo whipped out his phone and checked his Instagram while Wally stared at the screen.

The doorbell rang, and Frodo answered it. There stood Merry and Pippin.

"Hey, dudes!" Frodo said.

"I brought gummy bears!" Pippin declared, holding up a colorful bag for Frodo to see.

"And I brought my Playstation!" Merry added.

"Cool! Just drop off your stuff in the living room."

Frodo's two cousins walked into the living room. When they saw Wally absorbed in the show, they stopped dead in their tracks and their jaws dropped.

"Oh, no. HE'S here?" Merry groaned.

Frodo squirmed. "Bilbo made me invite him. Just pretend he's not there."

"Like that's possible," Pippin muttered.

The doorbell rang again, and Sam was at the doorstep.

"Hullo," he said. "Sorry I'm late. I brought pota-"

"Potato chips? All right, Sam!" Frodo cheered.

"Uh, actually, I just brought potatoes," Sam said, holding up the sack of spuds.

"Oh," Frodo said.

The boys decided to go into Frodo's room, leaving Wally to watch his show. Sam, Merry, and Pippin placed their stuff beside Frodo's dresser while Frodo shut the door to block Wally out.

"Well," Frodo announced as the four friends plopped down on either Frodo's bed or his bean-bag chairs. "What shall we do first?"

"Makeovers?" Pippin suggested. But the others shot down that idea in three seconds.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Sam suggested.

"Great idea!" Frodo cried. "Okay, Sam, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth," Sam replied.

Frodo snickered. "Who's your crush?"

Merry and Pippin began to giggle.

Sam blushed beet-red and stared at his large, hairy feet. "Well, uh…her name is Rosie…"

"Rosie Cotton?" Pippin gasped.

"I feel bad for her now," Merry chuckled.

"Shut up," Sam growled.

"My turn!" Pippin piped. "Merry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Merry said, smirking mischievously.

"Kiss Frodo on the cheek."

"WHAT?" Merry and Frodo yelled at the same time.

"You heard me," Pippin giggled.

"But-but-he's my cousin, and-and-he's a guy!"

"You chose dare. Can't back out now!" Sam roared.

Frodo clenched his teeth and braced himself. Merry squeezed his eyes shut, puckered his lips, leaned in, and planted a quick smack on Frodo's cheek. Sam and Pippin exploded into fits of laughter.

Bilbo poked his head through the doorway. "What are you boys doing in here?"

"Playing Truth or Dare," Frodo said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Bilbo ushered Wally into Frodo's room. All the bean-bags were taken up, and Sam (who isn't very small himself) took up all of the bed, so Wally had no choice but to sit on the floor.

"Oh. Okay," Frodo said. Bilbo nodded and left the room.

"Hey, guys, I brought Chutes and Ladders!" Wally mused, removing the game from his overnight bag.

"That's a baby game," Merry retorted. "Since we're old enough, I figured we could look at this…" Merry reached into his backpack and pulled out a _Playhobbit_ magazine.

"Oh, no," Frodo said. He ripped the magazine from Merry's hands and shoved it back in the backpack. "Bilbo will kill me if he catches us reading that."

"But Kate Elfton is on the cover…" Merry pouted.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Wally announced.

"What else is new?" Frodo muttered.

"Gummy bears!" Pippin squealed. He opened his bag and shared with everyone, except Wally.

"What am I gonna eat?" Wally complained.

"Nobody wants my po-ta-toes, so here," Sam said, pushing the sack towards Wally.

The hobbits gorged themselves silly on candy, and were super hyper by 10 P.M. It wasn't too long before they were running through the halls of Bag End, chasing each other with pillows and shrieking like banshees. Pippin accidentally knocked over an umbrella stand, and it fell over with a crash.

Bilbo stormed out of his bedroom in his SpongeBob boxer shorts and bunny slippers. "What in the name of Smaug is going on out here?" he growled.

"Sorry, Bilbo," Frodo apologized.

"It's one in the morning! Lights out, boys!"

Complaining, the boys rolled out their sleeping bags and said good-night to Bilbo. But they didn't go to sleep. Instead, Frodo got some flashlights from his closet and handed them out. The boys peeked out from inside their sleeping bags.

"Hey," Frodo whispered. "Wanna hear a ghost story?"

"Where'd you hear it?" Merry inquired.

""Summer camp. It's really creepy. Are you ready?"

"Oooh, yes!" Pippin squealed. The boys huddled closer together.

"There once was a girl named Molly. She had an old doll that looked a lot like her."

"Was she hot?" Merry interrupted.

"I don't know, now shut up and let me finish!" Frodo hissed. "Anyway, Molly didn't like the doll, so she stowed it away in her closet. Because she never played with it, the doll gathered dust and cobwebs and all that stuff. One night, Molly awoke to soft chanting. It said, 'Mollllllly, Mollllllly, I'm gonna kill someone..."

Sam shuddered.

"The next day, Molly went to school and opened her locker. There, sitting on top of her books, was her brother's head!"

Everyone gasped.

"The next night, she heard it again. 'Mol-'"

"Stop it!" Wally cried. He covered his ears and began to cry.

Frodo tried to continue the story, but no one could hear him over Wally's sobbing. So they all just gave up and decided to fall asleep. But they couldn't because Sam was snoring, Wally was still crying, and Pippin apparently had eaten a bean burrito for second breakfast because the room was filled with hobbit toots. Frodo was starting to wonder if maybe the sleepover was such a great idea after all.


End file.
